1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A resonance power transferring system is a type of wireless power transmission system, and may include a source device that transmits the resonance power and a target device that receives the resonance power. One wireless power transmission system may simultaneously transmit, using a single source device, a resonance power to a plurality of target devices. However, when the resonance power is simultaneously transmitted to a plurality of target devices resonating in the same frequency, and a distance between the plurality of targets are less than or equal to a predetermined distance, coupling may occur due to a change in impedance. Thus, the resonant frequency may vary. Accordingly, the transmission efficiency of the resonance power may decrease to less than 20-30%.